Endgame
by CelticMarmalade
Summary: Set 5 years after the cartoon ends. A lot has happened, a lot has changed, a lot still will. There's only so much Rogue can absorb before there are dire consequences and there's only so much Remy can stand to be witness too. M for later chapters.


Endgame

May 2015  
4 years after Rogue accidentally absorbed Carol Danvers.  
3 yrs. after Gambit joined the X-Men.  
1 year after Phoenix had destroyed Jean Grey and caused the breakdown of Scott Summers and put Professor X into a Coma. Rogue had been instrumental in defeating Phoenix.  
6 months after Rogue gained control of her skin and access to all other powers she'd ever absorbed.

He'd pushed her too far and she'd ran. He only did it in the vain hope that one day she'd respond the way he knew she wanted to and she'd stay with him, but she didn't. She'd finally gotten control and still she'd erected barriers between them that were proving insurmountable. But this time it had affected the whole team because she hadn't just ran from him she'd ran from them as well.

So now he had to find her and try and repair the friendship so she'd at least return to the mansion. They needed her more than ever.

He found himself on the outskirts of an abandoned town in North Canada. It had once housed a small logging community but at some point a fire had devastated the place and all residents had left. He was sure that when she had arrived more of the town was standing than it was currently. The tell-tale signs of someone venting their anger with the assistance of about 10 other mutant powers were plain to see. Buildings were iced over, metal was twisted into odd shapes, and objects had been thrown in a phased state and stuck half out of buildings.

The weather was frosty despite it being late spring and the heavy fog covering the landscape probably had more to do with Storms powers than the Canadian weather system. He walked slowly down the one street of the town smoking a cigarette. He couldn't hear or see her yet but she was definitely still here. He could feel the anger. As he neared the source, a small building that once housed a bar at the end of the street; he began to grow more concerned. This didn't feel like anger at a spat. This was too extreme. Maybe she hadn't run just because of him, maybe something else was up. Either way he was going to find out and this time everything would be out in the open and there would be no secrets, no games and no avoiding the issue. He loved Rogue and she loved him. It really should be that simple and it sure as hell wasn't him complicating matters.

She was sat on a rusty bar stool head down on the bar with a shot of whiskey held in her hand. Her hand gripped the tumbler showing she was awake and considering the powers she had he knew she knew he was there.

"Go away Remy."

"Non." he said sitting down next to her, "didn't come all dis way to do what you tell me t'do cherie."

"This isn't about you Remy."  
"But it does concern me cherie. And since I seem to be the person that set you off and caused you to leave de team it's my responsibility to try and make tings right."

She turned her head to stare at him and he muttered a curse, her eyes were solid black. Just like Phoenix. "De Phoenix?" he said softly. She nodded and lifted her head to stare at the back of the bar. with one gulp she swallowed the whiskey.

"She won't go, she's using the powers I have and she's testing them. It's only a matter of time now before she takes over." her voice was soft and he could hear the tears she was trying to stop, "I can't be near the team Remy. I've tried to kill myself but she stops me."

He couldn't swallow the anger at her statement and she jumped slightly as his fist crashed down on the bar, "fils de putain! he should never have made you do dat!"

"What other choice was there? It's not like we had the luxury of time remembah." She looked down at her uncovered hands and smiled, "for a moment there sugah ah thought we'd finally made it to a place where we could be happy."

He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips "we will be cherie. We'll find a way." she watched with a detached smile but didn't respond, "we will Rogue." he urged. This time she pulled her hand away and stood.

"There's no time Remy. Professors in a coma, Jean's dead and there's enough of Phoenix in me to cause no end of trouble. Ah've already called Logan, he'll be here soon."

"Logan? Why d'ya call Wolverine?" he stood up and followed as she walked to the doors, she didn't turn as she responded.

"To do what ah and you won't be able to do." she said simply opening the door, "kill meh."

The door shut behind her and Remy stood still in shock at her words. He suddenly ran out the door as he heard the motorbike pull up outside. He watched in mute shock as Logan got off the bike and stood watching Rogue.

Moving forward he stood to the side of the two of them, "Logan." he said gruffly, Logan nodded at him and Remy was shocked to see tears in his eyes, "Gumbo. Thought you'd be here."

Logan looked back at Rogue and sighed, "Phoenix?" he asked, she nodded, "We all thought you'd just ran off after a row with Gumbo. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ah had no warning Logan, when ah got angry with Remy she surfaced. Ah had just about enough control to leave so ah didn't hurt anyone."

"We coulda helped Rogue. You didn't need to run."

"You couldn't help. Even the professor was put in a coma defeating her last time. She has access to all mah powers and it's been two days Logan and she's almost in full control. There's no time to find a solution. You know why ah called yah."

"Rogue-"

"You gotta betta solution say so now." she said defiantly and the older man let his shoulders slump. Remy looked between them in growing horror, "cherie wait, don' do dis! We'll talk to Emma or Betsy-"

"Ah did. They couldn't help." she didn't even turn to look at him, just stared at Logan.

"cherie-"

This time she did turn to look at him, furious and crying he saw her clench her fists and take a shaky step towards him before stopping herself, "ah have a supremely powerful psycho stuck in mah head, it has access to all the powers I've ever stolen and to mah own. The only person who could stop it last time was me so unless you've got some amazing idea to stop her taking over, shut the fuck up!"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the girl while Remy took a surprised step back. He nodded at her and took a cigarette out of his coat pocket, "Fine cherie, do whatever you want, but Remy not sticking round to watch." he lit the cigarette with his finger, nodded at Logan and walked away. There was no way he was going to watch Logan kill her and no way of stopping him.

He got three steps before she grabbed his arm, spun him round and forcefully kissed him. he dropped his cigarette and responded eagerly with tears running down his face, she broke away breathless and rested her forehead on his "you're the reason I can't leave it any longer Remy, if she killed you ah don't know what ah'd do. She nearly did after the argument. God ah was so scared she was gonna kill yah." she stopped as her sobs caused her voice to break, "don't hate me for this Remy. There's no other way." her voice was a harsh whisper and she took a steadying breath as she straightened up and turned to face Logan again. Remy stood still as tears fell and he struggled to stay standing.

"Come on Logan. We don't have much time."

"Stripes I don't even know how I would kill you."

"Yeah you do. Same way you'd kill Sabertooth."

"But your invulnerability-"

"Ain't on sugah. Ah can turn it off like the others."

She stared at him her resolve weakening but she knew she had to do this. "you'll have to be quick, ah can't hold her back for long." she knelt down then and Remy's eyes widened as he realised what she was asking Logan to do. The gruff man stared down at her in shock, "stripes-"

"Logan I know you'll never forgive meh for asking you to do this but it's the only way and you're the only one. Please."

Slowly the claws slid out and Remy immediately took a step forward, only to feel the sting as Logan held his arm out and his claws sat at Remy's adams apple, "Don't Gumbo." he whispered not looking away from Rogue. Remy nodded and took a step back, shaky hands lighting another cigarette.

"Remy'll always love you cherie." he whispered.

"Ah always did love you." she whispered back as she glanced to him with a half smile and for a second her green eyes were back in place. Then she turned to Logan and lifted her chin, black eyes back in place and they could see sweat forming on her brow as she struggled against the being inside her

"do it Logan. Now." she whispered hoarsely, red flames starting to form around her hands. Remy clenched his eyes shut and screamed as he heard Logan do likewise.

Remy sat up in bed gasping, soaked in sweat and frantically trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Realising he was in his own bed he jumped up, he wasn't in the boat house, he was in the mansion.

"what de?" he muttered, it can't have been a dream. Cautiously he opened his door, it was late and the mansion was quiet. he crept along the corridor, dressed only in boxers. He came to Rogue's door and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and slow his beating heart. He gently knocked.

No answer. He quietly tried the handle and was relieved when it turned. Slowly and very quietly he entered the room.

She was there. Asleep. Alive. He sank down slowly against the door and let his head drop into his hands. It had felt so real that the relief he felt now was overwhelming. He looked at her, head definitely attached to shoulders.


End file.
